halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Dress Utilities
BDUs are the standard dress for the UNSC Marines, Army, Special Forces and Airforce. They are made from weaves of synthetic materials and Nanotech Polymers the change colour and pattern when the small controlling chip in each garment is sent an encoded radio signal usually from the operators helmet or neural interface. This allows a single set of BDUs to interface with armour and additional clothing and then create needed camo pattern required for the environment, with a randomized pattern and almost 20 types of camo, each with 400 variations. These patterns can be rectified or have additional patterns uploaded for new battlefields. They are treated with infra-red absorbing dyes that must be reapplied over time to give them an infra-red 'black body' to match background thermal radiation. The BDU consists of a blouse, trousers, head gear, undergarment, socks and optional warm weather gear and boots. BDUs are produced in a number of sizes and in gender options. Sizes are fitted as closely as possible to ensure the infra-red systems work efficiently. Blouse *Two slanting chest pockets with silent closure *Two shoulder sleeve pockets with silent closure *Reinforced elbows *Adjustable cuffs *UNSC Eagle embroidered on the left chest pocket *Folding sleeves Trousers *Two front slash style pockets *Two rear pockets with silent closure *Two thigh level bellows cargo pockets with silent closure *Silent fly *Reinforced knees and seat *Partially elastic waistband Cold Weather Gear Cold Weather Fleece *Internal fleece layer with thermal regulation, suitable for use in Arctic conditions. *Two slanting chest pockets with silent closure *Two shoulder sleeve pockets with silent closure *Reinforced elbows *Adjustable cuffs *UNSC Eagle embroidered on the left chest pocket Cold Weather Trouser Liner *Suitable for operations in harsh Arctic conditions *Fits under trousers Headwear *Field Cover: Embroidered with a UNSC Falcon or Eagle *Boonie Hat: Embroidered with UNSC Falcon or Eagle *Beret: Issued to select units, variety of colours available. Issued with unit cap badge or insignia *Kepi: Issued to select units, variety of colours available. Issued with unit cap badge. *Ushanka:Issued to select units. UNSC Falcon or Eagle badge. *Balmoral Bonnet: Issued to select units, variety of colours available. Issued with unit cap badge. *Tam o'Shanter: Issued to select units, variety of colours available. Issued with unit cap badge. *Glengarry: Issued to select units, variety of colours available. Issued with unit cap badge. *Caubeen: Issued to select units, variety of colours available. Issued with unit cap badge. *Slouch Hat: Issued to select units, variety of colours available for hat and hat band. Issued with UNSC Falcon or Eagle. *Balaclava: Two issued versions, light and cold weather. All versions are black *Campaign Hat: Issued exclusively to drill sergeants. *UNSC eagle is embroidered on both the boonie and utility covers. T-Shirt *Black T-Shirt with UNSC Eagle logo for wearing under the shirt. Moisture absorbing and heat resistant. Boots *The standard issue boots are made with leather uppers with breathable nylon sections and thermal regulation lining and with plates of diamond weave Kevlar and uses nano mechanics with bi polymeric technology to give the user increased stamina recovery and damage that could potentially be taken from a fall by absorbing energy from it into the boot and dispersing it outwards. The sole also has resin boded micromesh kevlar that gives some resistance to foots and anecdotal sources believe it may have some marginal defence against landmines. Additional Gear *Gloves with interwoven Nanotech Polymer. The gloves are made of tough and resistant polymers with kevlar wrist guards. *Cold Weather Socks: Thermal regulating socks that are moisture absorbing to protect the feet *Wet weather thermal regulated, infra-red absorbing poncho gear, fits over armour. *Undergarments with moisture absorbing and thermal regulating properties, gender specific